


tell me that i'm wrong, but i do what i please

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dodger is also here, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a teeny tiny bit of angst, and bucky's overprotectiveness comes out in spades, he just wants his tiny boyfriend to be safe, mj and steve are arrested at a protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: After Steve is arrested at a protest, he has to call Bucky to come pick him up.





	tell me that i'm wrong, but i do what i please

**Author's Note:**

> this installment takes place in May of 2018, so a year after part 1 of this 'verse. thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> and thank you to rachelladytietjenswrites for (kind of ) requesting this!
> 
> title from Midnight Memories by One Direction

Steve was getting ready for the protest early in the morning, Bucky still asleep in bed. He was wearing his ‘Bisexual and Still Not into You’ shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans. He sat on the bed and pulled on his old and scuffed but still sturdy combat boots and then laid back in the bed, propping himself up on his elbow, head in his hand. 

“Buck,” Steve said softly, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I’m leaving, gotta head out now or I’ll be late.” Bucky groaned and turned his head toward Steve, opening his eyes slightly. 

“Where you going again?” he mumbled. 

“MJ and I are going to protest that bill that will keep the question on blood donor’s information about having sex with men,” Steve said and leaned down, kissing him briefly. “I’ll text you on the way back, yeah?”

“Alright, sugar. Be safe, please? Text me if you need anything,” Bucky turned to lay on his back, closing his eyes again. Steve patted his chest and stood, heading out the front door after scratching Dodger’s head for a moment. He headed for the nearest station, knowing it would be far easier to take the subway than drive. 

He arrived at the New York city hall with two coffees, meeting MJ across the street. He handed over one of the cups and took one of the signs she was holding. There were already a large number of people gathered at the bottom of the steps, making it almost impossible to get in or out of the building from the front entrance. They sat and talked for a bit while they drank their coffees. “Ready to go over there?” he asked and at her nod, they both crossed the street to join the other protesters. 

They were outside for a few hours before things got a bit hectic. There were more people in the protest as well as more congresspeople and others trying to enter or exit the building, and someone had called the police. All the protesters, including himself and MJ were shouting as the police tried to hold them all back. Things quickly got out of control and out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw one of the police standing in front of a young black girl who was silent and staring, and when he saw the officer reaching for his belt, before he could think, Steve threw himself between the girl and the police officer. 

“You wanna back the fuck off? She’s not doing shit wrong,” Steve practically growled. He was slightly shorter than the girl standing behind him and a whole head shorter than the officer in front of him. 

“Don’t speak to an officer of the law like that,” the officer shot back.

“I can speak to you however I want, asshole, it’s not against the law. But you wouldn’t know that, would you? Since your minimum training is how to shoot a gun and you barely know how to do that,” Steve glared up at the officer. He watched as the officer yanked his handcuffs from his belt. 

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” he ordered, and Steve did so, smiling politely at the girl. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t know what he was trying to grab, and I didn’t want you to get hurt,” he apologized and glanced over his shoulder at the officer. “You know the last time I was in cuffs my boyfriend was the one to put them on me.” 

“Shut up!” the officer said as MJ pushed through the crowd.

“Steve!” she called, coming to a stop next to him. “Why are you arresting him? We’re protesting peacefully, we’re on public property, we’re not breaking any laws, you can’t arrest him just because he pissed you off!” 

“Alright, you can turn around too,” the officer said, calling over one of his partners and having MJ cuffed as well. There were soon pushed into the back of a squad car and taken to the local station and put into a holding cell. 

“Who’s gonna call?” MJ asked quietly, glaring at the officers that walked past their cell.

“I’ll do it,” Steve sighed. “It’s been a while since I’ve been arrested, maybe Buck won’t be too mad.” He stood and walked over to the bars. “I want my call now,” he told the nearest officer. She brought him out and led him to an empty desk with a phone and stood nearby. Steve sighed and dialed Bucky’s number, holding the receiver up to his good ear. It rang a few times before he heard the familiar voice greet him

“Barnes.” 

“Hey, Buck, it’s me,” Steve said, biting his lip. “I need you to come pick me and MJ up.” 

“Pick you up from where?” Bucky asked, sounding strained. 

“1st precinct, down by city hall,” Steve said and huffed a bit. “I didn’t do anything wrong, Buck, the officer was an asshole and he was gonna hurt some girl, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Of course, you couldn’t. I’ll text Peter and we’ll be there in a bit. Try not to antagonize anyone else,” with that Bucky hung up and Steve set the receiver back in the cradle of the phone and looked at the officer. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go back,” he said and followed her back to the holding cell. He sat back down next to MJ. He was silent for a short moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she nodded. “You did a good thing. That girl looked younger than I did and who knows what that piece of shit would have done to her.” 

“You’re right, I know you’re right, and I don’t regret doing what I did. But I hate worrying Buck. This is the third time he’s had to pick me up from a police station since we’ve known each other,” Steve said and ran his hand through his hair. “I just wish I could make it easier on him sometimes.” 

“Maybe you could. But that’s not who he fell in love with. He fell in love with the Steve Rogers that gets arrested at protests and you fell in love with an ex-Hydra assassin who is technically over a hundred years old,” MJ shrugged. “You’ve both got baggage and you’ve both got issues. The key is finding someone willing to deal with all of those.” 

“You’re pretty wise for an eighteen-year-old,” Steve observed, chuckling a little.

“Happens when you read a lot and pay attention to what’s going on in the world,” MJ said. “And when you’ve got a healthy relationship to look up to, too.” Steve blushed just a bit at that. 

“Buck and I are not perfect-” he started but MJ interrupted him before he could finish.

“Didn’t say that. I said you were healthy,” she corrected him. “You talk your shit out, you know what you want from each other, and when you argue, you don’t let it fester, you work it out once you’ve calmed down. You two have a good relationship. Not to mention you’re both still incredibly attracted to each other.” 

“What?” Steve spluttered a bit. “How can you…tell?” 

“Please,” MJ snorted. “You two stare at each other all the goddamn time. Bucky is touching you every moment he can, and not always in safe-for-work places, and whenever he puts his hair up you snap to attention like Pavlov’s dog hearing the bell. It’s cute in a kind of gross way.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” Steve said and leaned his head back against the wall to wait for Bucky and Peter. They weren’t waiting long, only about half an hour before MJ was nudging Steve, an officer unlocking the door with Bucky and Peter standing behind her. They both walked and stayed silent until they exited the building. “We’ll see you?” Steve hugged both of them briefly. 

“Definitely,” MJ agreed and smiled at him. “See you around boys!” she called as she turned and walked away. Peter smiled brightly. 

“I’ll text you later Bucky!” he said. “Thank you for bringing me!” Peter then turned to follow after his girlfriend, leaving Steve alone with Bucky. He looked up at Bucky and bit his lip. 

“How has your day been?” Steve asked innocently. Bucky just stared down at him without moving for a long time, making Steve fidget and tug at his collar. “C’mon Buck, you can’t be that mad with me. I didn’t even fight anyone this time!” Bucky stayed unmoving, not even blinking. Steve huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine, give me the fucking silent treatment, see if I fucking care!” he moved to storm off but was stopped by Bucky’s hand wrapped around his upper arm. “So, you wanna talk now?” 

“At home,” Bucky retorted and then began dragging Steve down the street. Steve stumbled along after him, pouting a bit but not resisting. Soon they were underground and on the subway back to Brooklyn. They stood together silently, Bucky using his metal hand to hold onto the pole above him and Steve leaning against his chest with Bucky’s arm around his waist. Though they might technically be fighting, Bucky craved contact and Steve was never going to refuse him that after his boyfriend was touch-starved for seventy years. Bucky stayed silent as they exited the subway and station and on the walk back to their apartment. He stayed silent as Steve greeted Dodger, petting him and filling up his water bowl. He stayed silent until Steve turned to face him and crossed his arms. “Go on then.” 

“What the fuck were you thinking, Steve?” Bucky shouted. “He had a taser, a baton, and a fucking gun! You’ve got absolutely no sense of self-preservation, you see the first sign of trouble and dive in head first!” Bucky was pacing between the sofa and the kitchen, shaking his head angrily. “You’re reckless and you don’t think about the consequences of your actions! He was a police officer at a protest, you knew he would be a dick but that he wouldn’t actually do anything, there were too many fucking people! But you just jump headfirst into dangerous situations without thinking about what might happen to you!” Bucky continued to shout and rant, glaring at Steve whenever he was facing him. Steve let him, had heard this speech in different configurations over the past three years and he knew he just had to Bucky get it out of his system. Eventually Bucky sighed and walked around to collapse onto the couch, closing his eyes. Dodger came up to him and licked his hand, jumping up to put his front paws on the couch to lick at Bucky’s face. Steve joined the two on the couch, watching with a fond smile on his face. Bucky laughed at Dodger and reached up to pet him for a minute before he pushed him down gently, Dodger grabbing one of his many toys and taking it to his bed. Steve looked over at Bucky and with a simple nod of his head, Steve was crawling over to sit on his lap. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Buck,” he said softly. “But that girl was only sixteen or seventeen, I couldn’t let her get hurt.”

“I know,” Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around Steve. “You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t get your punk ass in trouble at every corner. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” 

“I love you too. And I’m still sorry,” Steve nuzzled their noses together and breathed deeply. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Put up with all my recklessness.” 

“I don’t put up with any part of you. I love all of you Steve, even the parts that might one day give me a heart attack,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s waist lightly. “Now let’s get some food and water in you before you pass out from low blood sugar because I know you haven’t had anything since your coffee this morning.”

“Guilty as charged,” Steve smirked. Bucky groaned and threw Steve off him and onto the couch. 

“I changed my mind, I can’t put up with that,” he said and began walking to the kitchen. Steve launched himself off the back of the couch and onto Bucky’s back, kissing his cheek as Bucky automatically grabbed onto his legs to keep him stable. 

“Too late, no take-backs,” Steve whispered, smiling into the scratchy skin of Bucky’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, if you have any requests for this 'verse, just leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr!


End file.
